


Family

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [46]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'Illusion'Error kidnaps Dream
Relationships: Dream/Ink, Nightmare/Error
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Family

"*Five children?" Dream says in confusion as he stares at his brother.

"*yes. five." Nightmare repeats calmly, he gazes over to the group of was making a scene.

With his son Erratophobia becoming friends with Illusion, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the family knew about this.

Error had broken down the walls of the Star Universe, crashed right into the Star Council, fought everyone who came his way and then kidnapped Dream and all of his children- then threw a party.

Nightmare had shown up to find his brother tied to a chair with Erratophobia, Howler, Illusion and Imagine running wild around it.

Sleep Paralysis and Rem Sleep were off to one side, chatting with Dream's oldest son Surreal. They were close to the same age.

Dream only had three offspring...

"*I only count four." Dream comments glancing towards the twins and then the two younger ones running around like crazy. Erratophobia scared him. It was like a walking black hole that stuck all happiness and joy, leaving only fear and misery behind.

Suddenly Error came marching through, making all the children squeal in delight as he began playing with them.

"*there's number five." Nightmare said with a smirk. It took a moment for Dream to realize what his brother went, then he laughs.

Dream blinks then he found himself freed suddenly. Turning to look at Nightmare he stares in question.

"*this is meant to a family thing." Nightmare says darkly, "you have to join in too."

Tears swelled in Dream's sockets and he stands. Hundreds of years ago he might have had jumped into his brother's arms, however, he had grown a lot since then... so he slowly walks up to him and give him a quick hug before the mucky skeleton could have a chance to do anything and then ran off, where Surreal was having drinks with Nightmare's older sons.

Dream hears dark mumbles behind him, thankfully he turns to see Nightmare glaring ahead but the desire to kill was not among the emotions.

Taking a seat next to Surreal who greets him sweetly, his nephews did the same; Dream watches in delight as Nightmare sat next to him. Then they all start chatting about non-universe related topics and was happy to see the old Nightmare shining through all the darkness.

"*Next time. You are your family have to come to my home for a party." Dream says after a long while, making Nightmare look at him in surprise.

Before Nightmare could say anything Error came rushing over with four little skeletons in his arms, he tucks two at Dream and then jumps through a portal. Nightmare and the twins leap to their feet and vanish through their own portals.

Dream turns and sees the Star Warriors coming towards them, burning in hate, making him and his sons sick.

Ink appears before him and glances around.

"*Aw. I missed the party!" Ink says pouted sadly, "I wanted to play with Error!"

"*Perhaps next time," Dream said in a low voice to Ink, "I invited them to ours next time."

Ink cheers, Illusion and Imagine cry out in delight and Surreal looked pleased. It seemed everyone liked that idea.


End file.
